I'm Not The One
by blackii rose01
Summary: Natsu yang merupakan seorang playboy, jatuh cinta pada Lucy. Meskipun Lucy juga mencintainya, dia tidak ingin mengakui perasaannya. Dia tidak ingin dikhianati lagi. Sudah cukup penderitaannya akibat sikapnya yang mudah percaya dengan seseorang. Karena sifatnyalah dia mengalami luka yang takkan bisa tertutup. Akankah mereka bisa bersatu dengan semua rintangan yg menghadang?


Cahaya matahari pagi yang terik menembus gorden sebuah kamar. Cahaya terang itu membuat seorang pemuda perlahan membuka matanya.

Mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap perlahan sebelum akhirnya terbuka lebar.

Pemuda bersurai _pinkish_ itu baru terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku sehabis bangun tidur.

"Aah.. tidurku semalam nyenyak sekali." pemuda itupun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke salah satu pintu yang ada di kamarnya. Ia menyambar handuk yang tergantung dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Ia segera membersihkan diri dan memakai seragam sekolahnya. Tak lupa ia juga menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan.

 _"You're still handsome as always, Natsu."_ pemuda bernama Natsu itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan seraya menatap sosok pantulannya di cermin.

Ia pun segera menyambar tas sekolahnya dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

"Kaa-sama, Otou-sama, aku berangkat sekolah dulu." Natsu berpamitan dengan orangtuanya seraya mengikat tali sepatu sekolahnya. "Ya, hati-hati di jalan, Natsu." Kaa-sannya melambai seraya melihat punggung anaknya yang perlahan mulai menghilang.

Sementara sang ayah hanya menjawab "Hm" sambil melanjutkan acara membaca korannya yang sempat terganggu. Dan sang istri hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sang suami yang cueknya melebihi tingkat dewa.

 _"Ohayou, Minna."_ sapa Natsu dengan cengiran khas lima jarinya. Membuat para gadis di kelasnya mulai fangirling gaje. "Kyaa!!! Natsu-sama !!" teriak para fansnya.

Yah, begitulah kehidupan Natsu. Seorang pria tampan yang memiliki banyak fans dan banyak gadis yang mengantri untuk dijadikan pacar. Dan semuanya selalu diterima oleh Natsu dengan senang dan riang hati.

"Hey, flame head." seorang pria berambut _raven_ menepuk punggung Natsu perlahan.

"Oh, ternyata si ice block head lagi, toh." Natsu berjalan ke arah kursinya dengan cuek tanpa mempedulikan pria itu.

"Ha??? Hey, flame head ! Apa yang barusan kau bilang ?? Ice block ?!!?!! Kau kira aku ini es batu apa??" pria berambut _raven_ itu mulai mengamuk.

Berteriak keras kepada Natsu. Sedangkan, yang diteriaki hanya menutup telinganya yang sebentar lagi akan budeg (mungkin :v ).

"Ha.. Sudahlah terima saja kenyataannya, Gray. Kau itu sedingin es batu, tahu tidak sih ?? Dan juga, kalau kau ingin berteriak, berteriaklah semaumu di lapangan bawah. Kalau kau berteriak di sini, kupingku bisa budeg tahu." Natsu menasihati temannya (?) sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Ha?? Apa kau bilang, Baka ??" teriak Gray tepat di depan Natsu. "Apa??? Baka?? Kau sendiri kan idiot !!!" teriak Natsu kembali.

"Baka."

"Idiot."

"Baka !"

"Idiot !"

"Ba ~ ka !!"

"Kau !! Dasar bre..."

"HENTIKAN !! NATSU, GRAY !!!!" sebuah teriakan kencang dari perempuan bersurai _crimson_ yang sedang duduk tenang sambil membaca bukunya. Rambutnya dikuncir satu dan memakai kacamata.

Dialah Erza Scarlet, sang ketua kelas legend yang kabarnya belajar hampir semua ilmu bela diri. Sang legend yang akan mengamuk bila ada orang yang menggangu ketenangannya. Dan bisa dipastikan kalau tidak akan ada yang selamat jika sudah berhadapan dengannya.

DEG !!!

Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuh mereka. Muka mereka pucat bagai mayat berjalan.

Begitu melihat sang " _godzilla_ " menunjukkan watak aslinya. Segera saja mereka berdua mengambil langkah seribu dari tempat itu.

Dan tentu saja, disertai sang " _godzilla_ " yang setia mengejar mereka dari belakang. "Kembali kesini, kalian !!!" teriakannya menggema sampai ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Dan hanya ditanggapi gelengan kepala oleh para sensei dan murid yang mendengarnya. 'Ckck.. Mereka melakukannya lagi' batin mereka.

Well, kira-kira begitulah kegiatan rutin mereka setiap hari. Selalu bertengkar namun takkan ada yang bisa menggangu mereka ketika sedang bercanda bersama.

Mereka takkan terpisahkan.

"Ne, Erza. Temani aku ke kantin yuk !" bola mata cokelat itu melirik sedikit ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Kemudian dengan tatapan malasnya, ia menjawab,

"Ck.. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, Natsu. Tak bisakah kau pergi ke kantin sendiri ?". Jawaban sang ketua kelas membuat pemuda bersurai _pinkish_ itu menatap ujung sepatunya sebentar sebelum kembali menjawab.

"Tapi, kalau tak ada kau, aku pasti akan dikejar para fans gila itu. Ayolah,ne.. Erza-san. Please, temani aku sekali ini saja ??" pinta Natsu dengan wajah _puppy eyes_ nya yang bisa membuat para gadis menutup hidungnya, untuk mencegah darah bercucuran deras.

"Tidak, Natsu. Itu terlalu merepotkan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi _bodyguard_ mu. Lagipula aku harus menyelesaikan buku ini sebelum deadlinenya habis." balas Erza cuek. Ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan Natsu sebelum-

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi sendiri saja deh ! Padahal tadinya aku ingin mentraktir seseorang dengan strawberry cake yang ada di kantin.Sayang sekali, padahal cake itu hanya dijual sebulan sekali lho... Erza-san~"

Natsu menatap ujung sepatunya tetapi kemudian ia melirik melalui ekor matanya.

Menatap seorang gadis bersurai _crimson_ yang terdiam membeku. Tak beranjak dari posisinya, Natsu menyeringai senang.

'Hehehehhh... Dia pasti terpancing kata-kataku' batin Natsu dalam hati. Benar saja, gadis _crimson_ itu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menepuk punggung Natsu perlahan. "Dasar merepotkan. Baiklah, akan ku temani sekali ini saja."

Erza menghela nafas panjang padahal dalam hatinya ia berteriak senang. 'Yey!! Strawberry cake, I'm coming'. (Oke, fix. Erza mulai OOC. Maafkan daku yang gaje ini _ hikz.. :"v.) Sedangkan Natsu tentu saja masih dengan his evil smirknya dengan santai menuju ke luar kelas diikuti Erza dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari arah belakang yang membuat kedua siswa/i itu menoleh. "Natsu, Erza. Tunggu aku !" seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ berlari ke arah kedua murid itu dengan tersengal-sengal.

Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya menautkan kedua alis mereka. "Ha?" dua huruf yang terlontar dari dua orang didepannya itu membuat Gray mendecak sebal.

" _Mendokusai_ , kalian tak dengar tadi aku bilang apa? Kubilang tunggu aku. Aku ingin ikut dengan kalian pergi ke kantin." jawab Gray dengan perempatan yang sudah menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Oh" dua kata lagi... Ingin rasanya Gray menonjok kedua orang di depannya ini, kalau saja ia tidak sayang dengan nyawanya lagi. _Ya'know. I mean he's talking about Erza._ Kalau dengan pemuda _pinkish_ di depannya sih, _he's got no problem_ lah.

Ketiga murid itu pun segera melangkah keluar kelas mereka dengan santai. Ketiganya berjalan dengan damai. Selagi Natsu bersiul-siul pelan. Sebelum-

"Kyaaa !!! Natsu-sama. We love you !!" teriakan kencang terdengar dari para tante-tante girang (?) yang mulai mengejar Natsu-sama mereka. (psst.. Itu request Natsu lho.. Author-san tidak bertanggung jawab. Wkwkwk.. Dasar jail :v. Ya sudahlah, minna. Tak usah kita pedulikan mereka. #Back to the story)

'Cih, dasar menyebalkan. Kalau kalian ingin berpacaran denganku, kan tinggal bilang saja. Kenapa harus pakai kejar-kejaran segala sih??' umpat Natsu dalam hati.

Sedangkan Gray terbengong-bengong di tempat melihat Natsu yang dikejar begitu banyak fansnya.

Gray yang sudah tersadar dari shock sementaranya itu menoleh pada Erza yang menatap malas Natsu.

"Jadi, Erza?" ujar Gray memastikan. "Apanya? Natsu?" balas Erza sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar itu.

"Eng..iya. Kita tinggalkan?" tanya Gray sekali lagi. "Tentu saja." balas Erza santai sambil melangkah menuju ke kantin. "Lagipula, akan kupastikan dia membayar "hutang" nya padaku."

Walaupun Gray tak dapat melihat wajah sobatnya itu, dapat ia pastikan bahwa Erza sedang menyeringai kejam. 'Akuma' batin Gray ngeri.

Sementara itu, Natsu...

Pemuda bersurai _pinkish_ itu tetap setia berlari menyusuri koridor. Entah menuju kemana. Hatinya pun masih dengan setia mengumpat para tante-tante girang (?) yang mengejarnya.

'Cih. Mereka tidak capek apa mengejarku ?' umpat Natsu dalam hati sambil menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan bahwa fans-fansnya sudah berhenti mengejarnya.

"Yosha. Baguslah mereka sudah berhenti mengejarku. Aku akan berhenti du..." perkataan Natsu terpotong saat tanpa sengaja dirinya bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

Bruk !!!

Terdengar debuman keras dari koridor tempat mereka bertubrukan. Sebelum terdengar suara lirihan Natsu yang kesakitan.

"Cih. Ittai..." ujar Natsu sambil mengelus pantat mulusnya (?) yang memerah karena mencium mesra lantai koridor dengan keras.

Sebelum berdiri, ia terlebih dahulu melihat orang yang baru saja ditabraknya. Ketika ingin meminta maaf, ia terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang ditabraknya.

Matanya membelalak lebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Peluh bercucuran dari pelipisnya. (Jiah elah.. lebay lo Nat.. wkwkwk..)

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

'Dia...'

TBC / END ???

Hello, Minna !!! ... Gimana fic pertama ku ?? Bagus engga ?? Maafkan daku ya kalau masih banyak typo and OOC serta alur yg gaje minta ampun..

Maklum, i'm still a newbie here. So, please take care of me, ne. Senpai" !! Aku akan berusaha biar gak ngecewain para readers-san. Yosha !! I've got to working hard for the next chapter.

Hontouni Arigatou bagi yang sudah mampir untuk membaca fic gaje ini. Mohon Reviewnya ya readers-san. Klo banyak yg respon and comment, daku berjanji akan melanjutkan fic ini.

Ya udah dari pada banyak ngoceh (karena klo author udah ngoceh pasti jadinya panjang lebar kali alas kali tinggi bagi dua..eh..?) mendingan Night say bye" dulu.

Oiya, kalian bisa manggil aku Night atau author. Terserah kalian sih..

Tp kalau bisa jgn panggil thor ya. Nanti Night kesannya kayak Thor di Avengers lagi. Wkwkwkwk...

Boleh juga kritik and saran di comment bawah. Asalkan jgn pedes" ya.. Sepedas cabe :v ( Cabe boleh kok.. Asalkan jgn cabe-cabean).

Yaudah sampai sini dulu ya minna. Sampai jumpa di next chap. Night akan setia menunggu Reviewnya...

Jaa ne... :D


End file.
